<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riverdale Ships by PerfectlyLoudBouquet2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804857">Riverdale Ships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2/pseuds/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2'>PerfectlyLoudBouquet2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2/pseuds/PerfectlyLoudBouquet2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't actually a story and I'm sorry in advance.  Eldena Doubleca5t has a bunch of 'what your favorite [blank] ship says about you' videos.  I made my own version for Riverdale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riverdale Ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What Your Favorite Riverdale Ship Says About You  (Inspired by Eldena Doubleca5t’s ship videos, please check them out)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Archie/Betty – Your favorite trope is “the girl next door”.</p>
<p>Archie/Jughead – Your favorite trope is “friends to lovers”.  OR  As a kid, you wrote slash for at least one of these couples: Ron/Harry, Enjolras/Grantaire, or Peeta/Gale.</p>
<p>Jughead/Betty – You’re a firm believer in keeping things canon and keeping things “wholesome” (or as wholesome as anything is on this show). </p>
<p>Jughead/Veronica – You ship Archie and Betty, but you don’t think these two should be left out of the romance.  Perfectly balanced, as all things should be. </p>
<p>Archie/Veronica – You believe the best way to resolve a love triangle is by ignoring the axis.</p>
<p>Betty/Veronica – You believe the best way to resolve a love triangle is by ignoring the axis.  And you're gay.</p>
<p>Archie/Betty/Veronica/Jughead – You couldn’t care less about shipping.  You’re watching this show SOLELY for how beautiful you think all the actors are.</p>
<p>Archie/Josie – You think this show peaked with season one.  And really, who doesn’t?</p>
<p>Cheryl/Toni – You love the enemies to friends to lovers trope.  And you’re a lesbian.</p>
<p>Reggie/Archie – You love the enemies to friends to lovers trope.  And you’re gay.  OR  Your favorite vine is “two bros chillin’ in a hot tub, five feet apart ‘cause they’re not gay”.</p>
<p>Cheryl/Veronica – You’re always a fan of “Sisters, doin’ it for themselves”.</p>
<p>Toni/Veronica – You think Cheryl is an overrated character.  If you had a gun with two bullets and you were trapped in a room with Hitler, Stalin, and Cheryl, you’d shoot Cheryl twice.</p>
<p>Cheryl/Josie – You thought Katy Keene was a better show than Riverdale and you’re mad it got cancelled.</p>
<p>Josie/Sweet Pea – This is the same joke as Cheryl/Josie, but you only ship things with canon validation.</p>
<p>Cheryl/Archie – You want to date a redhead.</p>
<p>Reggie/Veronica – Your ideal relationship dynamic is that thing they do in romcoms sometimes where the two leads start off in separate bad relationships and then they meet and bond over it and fall in love.  </p>
<p>FP/Alice – You don’t understand why people get so worked up over shipping unstable dramatic teen relationships when there’s a perfectly fine canon couple right there.  OR  You have a crush on FP’s actor.</p>
<p>Joaquin/Kevin – Your ideal relationship dynamic is bad boy/theater kid.  And you never got over Joaquin’s death.</p>
<p>Fangs/Kevin – Your ideal relationship dynamic is bad boy/theatre kid.  And you DID get over Joaquin’s death.</p>
<p>Kevin/Moose – Your ideal relationship dynamic is “oh my god, they were roommates”.</p>
<p>Sweet Pea/Fangs – You love bad boys with a heart of gold so much that one day you thought “Hey.  You know what’s better than one bad boy with a heart of gold?  Two bad boys with hearts of gold.”</p>
<p>Archie/Valerie – You love self-driven, adorable dorks so much that one day you thought “Hey.  You know what’s better than one self-driven, adorable dork?  Canon validation.”</p>
<p>Fangs/Midge – You’re the type of person to 1) ship the minor-est of minor characters and 2) see them share twenty seconds of screentime and think “ . . . yeah, I could probably crank out 20 to 30 thousand words of fanfic on this.”</p>
<p>Chuck/Josie – You didn’t finish season one.  OR  You finished season one, got angry about how dirty they did Chuck, and now refuse to acknowledge anything in canon.</p>
<p>Jughead/Toni – You are a heterosexual.  OR  You just want to make sure no one forgets Toni is canonically bi, which . . . I can respect.</p>
<p>Jughead/asexuality – you probably read the comics.  Or you’re asexual.  Or both.</p>
<p>Moose/Midge – you definitely read the comics.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to add your own ideas in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>